No light, No light
by IllTapThatFuckingAss
Summary: What would have happen if Violet was at the school shooting?
1. Chapter 1

**BANG**

A person falls to the floor. Behind him we see a blond boy holding a shotgun, he smiles down at the poor boy laying down in a pool of his own blood. His smile is one of pride, like he actually did something right and good.  
>He continues walking down the hallway whistling some tune, sometimes he checks the classrooms has he walks by.<br>He sees a girl trying to run away...  
><strong>BANG<br>**The girl didn't stand a chance, he kneels down to her body and notices she is still breathing. He sighs looking upset that he didn't kill her with the first shot.

"Why are you doing this?" The poor girl asks while coughing blood.

"I'm setting you free. Don't you see it? It's a filthy world, you are weak you can't survive here, I'm taking you somewhere clean and kind" He points the shotgun to her head and without a second tough he pulled the trigger...

**BANG**

Now he is covered with bits of blood, but that doesn't seem to upset him, he gets up and continues.

He notices a classroom with the door half open, he goes in and he sees a girl with a petite build , long dress, with leggins, blond hair and has a hat. She is smoking he notices, when she turns around.

"So you are the crazy motherfucker who is doing this?" She waits, when he doesn't respond she continues "Not that I care what you do to them, less high school bitches are, in my opinion a public service" She grins. The boy remains quiet watching her every move.

"Come on dude! Be done with this shit I'm tired. Point that gun in my head and pull the trigger, at least then I wouldn't have to deal with all this bullshit!" She lets the cigarette fall waits until he does his next move. After a few minutes of any of them moving the boy starts to leave the classroom.

The girl stares at him, waiting for something else to happen. Before the boy closes the door he looks at the girl.

"Only the strong survive in this world, you and me are not so different." With that he closes the door and walks away, leaving the girl alone and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few days since the Massacre at the Westfield High. Violet leans against a wall watching the students talking about the ones that died, she thinks this is bullshit they don't give a fuck about them. They are just happy they weren't the ones to get shot in the head, but right now they are pretending to be mourning the death of the students, all of them except one, Tate. They prefer to talk bad about him, how he was a damn psycho that killed those kids, how he deserves to burn in hell for what he did. Violet wants to laugh at that, don't they see they were the ones to push him?Don't they see they were the ones who tormented him until he couldn't take it anymore? Tate wanted revenge in Violet's opinion and there was nothing wrong with that.

Violet had a little crush on Tate, he was a loner just like her a hot one actually. She just never had the courage to talk to him, and that never happen to her she usually didn't have a problem with that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind but with Tate it was different she actually got nervous around him. She was upset when the news that the police kill him got to her, she knew he wasn't going to get away with what he did, because the rest of the people didn't understand his pain and why he did it, but she did, she wanted to help that poor boy. She still remembers the conversation they had in the middle of the massacre, now that she thinks about it she acted like a bitch, she couldn't help it she got nervous and did the think that she liked the most, try to push people. She actually wanted for him to shoot her, then she would be free of this horror show of a place, and what she liked most about it was that he was going to be the one to set her free. But that didn't happen and she is still trapped here, without her poor boy.

She sighs, at the same time the bell rings, its time to go to class and pretend to actually listen to what the fucker of a teacher is saying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!..."Students chanting all, screaming, supporting the one they thought would win. Almost like in the arena, public going crazy at the blood that was spilled on the floor, some even making bets. It was complete chaos, they just wanted blood, they don't care if the person deserved it or not, they wanted pain!

In the middle of all this confusion was Violet with gash on her forehead, small cuts on her hands and face and a busted lip, a bit of her coat was ripped. She was in a bad state but the other girls where no better.

"Fuck!" she whispered. The three other girls just wouldn't give up one must already have a broken nose but they just keep going at her . Violet was holding her own well but she was getting tired, that's when she realizes this needed to end.

"Come on you crazy bitch!" Leah one of the girls screamed .

"Yeah!Come on let's finish this so you can go meet you little psycho boyfriend!" The other continued.

That's when Violet saw that the rest of Leah's gang joined, and that was also when Violet realized she was fucked there was no way she could get out of this. The last though of violet was of Tate's face and how she wish he just killed when he had the chance. At least then he would've prevented this pain...


End file.
